


Doesn't Say It

by Zappy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zappy/pseuds/Zappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't say those three words. But he says multiple words that mean the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this not long after we saw Dean's room at the Men of Letter's Bunker. And the fact that only one side is really decorated. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dean doesn’t say it. Not really. Not in the conventional sense that most accept. He’s still a Winchester than you very much, and emotional commitment to someone outside of family? Fucking hard to do. He’s trying to get better at it; ever since Purgatory he’s been a little more… open. For him anyway. Cas knows this about Dean and would never expect otherwise, it doesn’t bother him as it would a human that Dean’s never flat out said those three words.

You see, Dean’s said other words that mean just as much and possibly even more. I need you. I’d rather have you cursed or not. You look good Cas. Are you alright? You’re family Cas. I’m not leaving you behind. So no, Castiel doesn’t need those specific words when Dean has always been a man of action. He’s shown Castiel that he loves him countless times, and vice versa.

They’d been “together” for a few months when it occurred. Nothing especially extraordinary had happened. The case had been wrapped up and the three of them, good old team free will, returned to their new home base. Castiel liked the Men of Letter’s HQ, even more so because Dean was so relaxed and at peace there. He struggles to find another moment in history where he’d seen Dean so at ease. He hasn’t thought of one yet.

The first few weeks, Castiel had been given his own room. While he was thankful for the gift of space, he hadn’t felt right until he’d stayed with Dean in Dean’s room. Once it became apparent that Cas spent more time there than his own room, Dean laid down the ground rules of keep the room clean and ended it with telling him to move what little he had to the other side.

So while Sam retreated to one of the studies to record their latest hunt, Dean and Cas retreated to their room to collapse and rest. More Dean than Castiel, but he enjoyed watching over Dean like nothing else. Cas took to reading all sorts of books while Sam and Dean slept, and was half way through _Cat’s Cradle_ when he heard a soft mumble.

Finishing the paragraph before turning to look down at Dean’s form, he let out a soft hum of question. Dean snuggled just that little bit closer, an arm draped possessively around the angel’s waist and muttered sleepily, “Night Cas. Love you.”

Castiel stared at Dean for a long moment, unsure if he’d heard correctly. Once he’d collected himself enough to reply with “I love you too, Dean,” Dean’s breathing had evened and he was lost to sleep. Cas set the book aside and wrapped his arms around the hunter, forgoing any more reading in favor of soaking in his Righteous Man’s presence. The quiet hours of night slid past with a soft smile on Castiel’s face. Yes he didn’t need the words “I love you”, but that didn’t make him any less happy to hear them.


End file.
